Mr & Mrs O'Connor
by bangelforeveralways
Summary: AU. Buffy is still the Slayer, but Angel isn't a vampire. He's the male equivalent of the slayer… The Demon Hunter… they meet. They fall in love. They get married. The catch? They don't know each others secret identity!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Joss does.

Pairing: Buffy/Angel

Summary: AU. Buffy is still the Slayer, but Angel isn't a vampire. He's the male equivalent of the slayer… The Demon Hunter… they meet. They fall in love. They get married. The catch? They don't know each others secret identity!

A.N: some events are same as both shows with few changes to suit my plot.

A.N2: Spike is human and part of the LA gang as he's angel's best friend since childhood. Oz and Willow never broke up. Tara is just a friend. Riley was never Buffy's boyfriend, though he tried.

Chapter1:

Sunnydale

"That's not fair! Why can't I go with you?" Dawn Summers argued with her sister as she watched her get ready to go to Los Angeles.

Buffy sighed checking herself in the full length of her mirror. The pale pink dress she was wearing accentuated her curves, yet giving her a fragile and innocent look. Her hair was perfect. Her makeup was simple yet elegant. She looked at her sister who was sitting on her bed.

"I thought you hated dad."

"Well, I still do. It's just… I saw wanted to go to the ball. Maybe I would meet my prince charming who would sweep me off my fe…."

"Whoa… Wait a minute young lady. How about you make it to college first, before thinking of princes and their horses."

"Come on Buffy. I know you being the slayer and all makes you cynical, but you still can have a perfectly normal life."

"Listen, Dawnie. I'm not going there for pleasure. Well… Going to the ball and seeing my old friends would be nice. But the real reason I'm going there is to guilt dad into giving us the money we need to start a college fund for you… Or I don't know… Maybe find a decent job for me that don't involve flipping burgers…"

Dawn looked at her sister. They lost their mother the year before and she almost died by Glory's hands when they discovered that she was the key. Buffy sacrificed herself to save her, only to be brought back by the powers who thought that she still didn't fulfill her destiny. Whatever that is, Dawn hoped it wasn't another death.

There was a knock on the door and a red head entered the bedroom.

"Hey, Buffy! Oh my God! You look amazing…"

Buffy's smile widened as she looked at her best friend.

"Oh! Before I forget… the designated driver is waiting for Cinderella."

"What time is it!" Buffy looked at the clock and panicked.

"Oh my God. We need to be in our way like now." She rushed to take her pale pink purse with the silver handle and embroidery, stuffing it with lip gloss, her cell phone and wallet and…. Mr. Pointy!

"What do you think you are doing? You can't take Mr. Pointy with you." Dawn said.

Buffy pouted. "But I'm gonna miss him. What if the party had a vampire that needs to be sla…."

"Uhuh…. No (S) words tonight missy… this is your night off. Oz and I are patrolling. Tara is babysitting. Everything is under control. See. Resolve face."

Buffy relented to her best friend's tirade. Nobody can win an argument win Willow puts on her resolve face. The three went downstairs to find the designated driver a.k.a Xander waiting for her. He bowed dramatically for her and spoke in a very bad British accent.

"Your car is waiting my lady!"

Buffy tried to stifle her laughter but failing miserably and soon she was joined by the other women and even Oz had to smile at Xander's antics.

"And Anya let you out of her sight. How!" willow asked.

"She didn't. she's waiting in the car!" He said quickly as he led Buffy outside to his car where his fiancé waited impatiently.

"And she left the store willingly!" Tara couldn't resist asking.

"No! He promised to have sex with me in the car while waiting for Buffy. So, Hurry up!" Anya said that and turned her back to them to get into the car…

Xander turning red shrugged and followed her while Buffy said her goodbyes and instructed Dawnie to behave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BtVS or Angel.

Chapter 2:

LA, Three hours later

Liam Angelus O'Connor contemplated for the hundredth time this evening his choice to come to the damned ball tonight. He was tired but knew that his position and status in LA society dictates certain sacrifices like attending stupid balls and making small conversations with business associates. Not to mention that he promised his family that he would make an appearance. He looked at his best friend William Evans or as he likes to be called Spike.

"I'll go to the bar. Enjoy yourself and please don't get into trouble." He said the last part sarcastically and went to the bar. He ordered his drink and sat there watching the dancing couples.

"I see you've made it."

He turned to look at the old man, who looked just like himself, only older and with graying hair.

"I told you I would be here, didn't I? Where are Mother and Kathy?"

"Your mother is enjoying herself. You know how much she loves these social events. As for Kathy, she's with the other debutantes waiting to be presented tonight."

"So she can catch a husband that would suit our social status?! She's only sixteen for God's sake."

"At least with her, your mother and I can hope for a grandchild. You don't seem to want to give us this privilege." Patrick O'Connor shook his head and went to talk to one of his acquaintance. As much as he loved his son and was proud of him as much as he was disappointed in him. Liam was as strong welled as his father. He succeeded in everything he does. After graduating Oxford, he moved back to work with his father. Within two years, his father retired making him the head of the multinational investment corporation. The only thing they disagree upon is the scandalous behavior of his son and his never ending string of affairs that gave him the reputation of a don Juan.

Angel looked at his father's retreating figure. He knows that nothing would make his parents happier than seeing him get married with children. He couldn't. for one, he couldn't fit a wife and children in his busy schedule. By day, he was the successful businessman. By night, he was the demon hunter. More importantly, he can't confine himself to one woman, when he can have a new one or two every night. His vast sexual appetite can't be appeased by being faithful to one woman for the rest of his life.

"Hey mate! Check out the hottie on Summer's arm"

Angel annoyed that Spike pulled him from his thoughts, looked towards the entrance of the hall. There, he saw the most beautiful woman in his life. She was blonde with golden hair that reaches the middle of her back. She was wearing a strapless pale pink dress that accentuated her figure and showed off her golden tan. She turned to speak with her companion giving him a full view of her bare back.

"You think Summers will share his new trophy with us??"

"Uhuh, Spike… She's mine!" He said that without taking his eyes off the goddess.

"Fine! She's not my type anyways. I like my women curvier and stronger." Spike murmured as he galloped his martini.

Angel followed the golden goddess and Hank summers with his gaze and frowned when he realized where they were headed.

"What the hell does Summers think himself doing introducing his mistress to my mother and baby sister?!"

He strode towards them. Ignoring Summers and his new girlfriend he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello, Mother!! I hope you are enjoying the ball tonight."

"Yes my dear. Let me introduce you to …" Mrs. O'Connor was cut off by her daughter throwing herself at her brother.

"Oh, Liam! I missed you so much. Did you like my dress?"

"Yes kiddo. You were the prettiest."

"Kathy! Where are your manners?" Abigail O'Connor admonished her daughter and said apologetically to the young lady in pink.

"I'm sorry, my dear. This is my son, Liam. Liam, this is Hank's daughter Buffy. Her sister Dawn is Kathy's best friend before they moved to Sunnydale."

Buffy smiled at the elder woman and looked up to meet the gaze of the most gorgeous man she ever met. His eyes were pools of chocolate that she drowned in them. Her heart beat became faster as she blushed when he held her hand and kissed it.

Suddenly, they became the only ones in the room.

"Dance with me?" He said not letting go of her small hand. She nodded and went with him not paying attention to her father's protests. Liam O'Connor wasn't someone you wanted to court your daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 3:

Angel was getting frustrated. He couldn't think of anything else but his golden goddess. It had been two months since the ball and he still couldn't take her off his mind. They've met five times afterwards. Each one of those was an amazing experience. He never dates, yet he dated her. He took her to the beach and surprised her in Sunnydale by having a picnic in the park. He showered her with flowers and chocolate. Never before had he tried so hard to win the heart of a woman. Yet for her, he was doing his best. She was so innocent and pure. She brought a light to his dark life with her bright smile. For the first time in his life, Angel was in love.

Angel shook his head. He had never thought that he would fall in love. In lust? Definitely!! But, in love? Never.

He was brought from his reverie by the ringing of his cell phone. He answered.

"Hello!"

"Angel!! Good to catch you, man. Cordy had a vision.''

"I'm on my way!!"

He wore his duster and ordered his secretary to cancel his appointments for the day.

Buffy entered the magic shop with Dawn. The youngest summers went straight a head to the table to do her homework.

"Hey Giles! Whats the what?" Buffy asked her watcher.

"Yes. I found a text that I would like to translate with the help of Willow and Tara. Maybe Anya if she would be so generous as to leave the cash machine." He glared at the ex demon, who chose to ignore the hint and continued to count her precious money.

Buffy laughed and leaned to whisper in her watcher's ears.

"You can always put bunnies in the machine."

"I'm seriously contemplating the idea.'

"OK… I'll go to train. I'm not good in the research department."

Willow and Tara entered the magic box followed by Oz.

"What are we researching again, Giles?!" Tara asked.

"Oh.. I came across a text that describes the Nyazian Scrolls which are as important and as accurate as the Codex. The text refers to the scrolls as the Keeper of the Guardian Prophecies… It may help Buffy know more about her destiny and it may contain a reference on whatever this 'From beneath you it devours' business."

Xander came on later with donuts and refreshments for a full blown research party Scooby style!!

LA

Angel, spike and Gunn entered the Hyperion Hotel covered head to toe with demon goo and vampire dust.

"Did you get them?" Asked Cordy from behind her desk as Fred hurried to the guys' side with first aid kit.

Angel looked at her.

"What do you think?"

"I think the three of you need a shower."

"Good idea."

"I second that.' Everyone looked at Fred. "I mean it's better to patch you up after you clean the wounds and loose the clothes…. I mean…"

"We get your point, pet. No one wants to get near three heroes who smell of… "

"Don't say it." Angel and Gunn warned him off.

Spike ignoring the two of them leaned on the counter and stared at the seer.

"It wasn't her fault Spike! It was English. He should've known better…" Gunn tried to defend his friend.

Wesley looked questioningly at Angel.

"Those limbs weren't arms and legs as we thought earlier, Wes."

"What were they, then?"

Angel raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Wesley's eyes widened with realization and his face reddened.

"Oh. I see… I'm sorry."

The girls burst into laughter and soon they were joined by the rest of the AI team.

Angel descended the stairs to the lobby after having a prolonged shower to wash all the dirt and goo from his body and hair. He was dressed in black slacks and a burgundy dress shirt. Cordilia Chase looked at her boss from behind long lashes. She had a crush on him since they met three years ago when she first came to LA to become an actress. He had saved her life then. And she became a permanent fixture in his life; first, as his secretary, then as his seer. She tried to catch his attention several times without success. Even Fred and Lorne had dropped hints that they should take their friendship to the next level without apparent success. Until two months back… He stopped having his usual one nightstands and started spending more time in the agency, training and meditating. He even started giving her lessons in self defense.

She followed him with her eyes as he stopped to talk to Wesley and Fred then he went to sit with Spike, who was watching Gunn cleaning the weapons.

She sighed. The only thing left was when he approaches her telling her how he loves her.

She was pulled from her daydreams by the ringing of a phone. She automatically reached for the phone on the counter to realize that it was Angel's cell that was ringing.

"Hey, stranger!." He answered his phone.

"Hey!"

"Did you get my message?"

"Uhuh! I loved it. I don't look that good though. You know, whenever you feel like quitting being a successful businessman, you can always be a struggling artist."

"I'm glad you liked it. The subject was beautiful and I was inspired…" He went into the office for privacy.

"But my friends wouldn't stop teasing me about you. They want to meet my secret admirer."

"I want to meet them too, especially that guy friend of yours." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh you mean Xander. You have nothing to worry about. He's engaged to be married to this girl who is crazy about sex and has a terrible fear of bunnies. They're quite the couple…"

He laughed at the image.

"Oh… Angel!!"

"Yes.. Ioniun?"

"I have eyes only for one guy." She said breathlessly.

"Who is that may I ask?" He teased.

"Well. He's tall, dark and extremely handsome. One might confuse him for a prince charming."

"And he isn't?" He feigned hurt.

"No… He's an artist. You think you know him?"

"Maybe…"

"Can you give him a message from me?! Tell him that I… I… I love you!!!"

Before he could answer her, she ended the call. He looked at his cell in wonder. He sat back in his office chair brooding.

Cordilia followed Angel with her gaze until he closed the door behind him. He was flirting shamelessly with whatever her name was. She couldn't believe it. Why can he find every woman attractive but her? She looked at Spike who was laughing.

"Do you know her?"

"Oh yeah! She got him whipped the first night they met, two months ago."

"But that can't be possible. For two months he spent almost every night with us. How?"

"She doesn't live here. She's some school teacher who lives in a nearby town."

Fred looked confused.

'How did he meet her? Did he save her from vampires?"

"Nope. He met he the old fashioned way.. She's the daughter of his father's friend."

"Excuse me…" Cordy's eyes filled with unshed tears as she ran to her room in the hotel.

Fred followed her glancing nervously at Gunn.

Gunn and Wesley scowled at Spike.

"What?"

"you could've been more discreet!" Wes said.

"She loves him you idiot!!" Gunn said.

"Well! It's fate or destiny. Better she knows now than later."

"I don't know about that. I've read his aura several times and there was always a warrior besides him, completing him. Together they become a force not to be reckoned with. I think it's Cordy. This woman you talk about. She seems… too… Normal." Lorne said confidently. He's never mistaken. Angel the stongest demon hunter of all time was destined to be joined by a great warrior.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Joss does.

A.N: Sorry guys for the delay in update. I got exams then I got hooked up on Grey's Anatomy. I hope the Bangelness of this chapter help you forgive me.

Chapter 4:

Buffy sipped from her long stemmed champagne glass as she relaxed against the bath tub. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands as he massaged her back. She absolutely loves the way he spoils her, making her feel like a normal woman in the arms of her completely gorgeous and normal lover…

Since they got married ten weeks back, they've been living in total bless. She was more than happy when he told her that he planned on making Sunnydale their home, even though his business is in LA. He bought the old Mansion on Crawford's St., renovated it in a short time so they can live there after their honeymoon. He was too considerate regarding Dawn's living arrangements. Dawnie was thrilled when he told her that she's going to decorate her own room by herself. He spoilt her the way he spoilt his little sister Kathy.

Although he spends lots of time in LA, the time he spends at home was cherished. They would have dinner with her sister and then retire to their suite to have the most amazing time in each others arms. He was always teaching her new experiences in the art of love making and she was an eager pupil.

Tonight wasn't any different except that they had the house to themselves as Dawnie was spending the night at a friend's. They had omitted dinner and went straight ahead for desserts. After four hours of intense lovemaking sessions, they were both ravenous. Knowing that his beautiful bride has no skills at all in cooking, Angel cooked for her dinner. They showered together and spent the rest of the evening making love over and over… They were both insatiable…

Now, she was lying in the bath tub with scented candles surrounding her, sipping champagne while the love of her life, her soulmate and husband gives her massages and in between feeds her strawberries dipped in chocolate and whipped cream. She sighed.

"What are you thinking, ioniun?"

"I'm in heaven!" She said dreamily.

He came into her view, looking intensely into her beautiful eyes… She blushed… He looked at her in wonder… She looks so innocent and vulnerable when she blushes; enticing him and making him fall in love with her all over again. He leaned forward and caught her lips in his, tasting the champagne and the whipped cream that lingered on her beautiful lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"So… what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything. I hate my birthday!!"

" Why?!"

"Because bad things always happen on my birthday. Let's just say I learnt the hard way not to celebrate it any more."

"If you don't want to celebrate it that's your wish, but you'll get your present regardless.'

"Oh I love presents, especially the ones you give me when we are alone. She said suggestively.

"You Mrs. O'Connor are insatiable."

"And you Mr. O'Connor are irresistible…"

They laughed and kissed. Her eyes grew serious.

"Please, don't think too much about it. Anything you give me would be nice. The only thing I want is to spend it with you…"

The next morning, Angel had an emergency and had to go back to LA, leaving his bride unpleased as she had spent the better part of the last week planning this weekend. However, later that morning she thanked god that Angel had gone to LA as she got swamped with the next Big Bad to show its ugly face on the Hellmouth. And it wasn't any Big Bad, It was the First Evil. She had fought it before and thought that she had defeated it. Apparently, she didn't.

The Scoobies were meeting in the Magic Box. Giles had already declared it Code Red, which means everybody has to work in research, even her, the Slayer… Buffy pouted.

"Why do I have to do research? I don't even understand half of what I'm reading. It's not fair."

Willow patted on her shoulder sympathetically, and said in a counseling voice:

"You don't have to understand the bulk of it. Just if you find something interesting you can tell us… Ooh… and Buffy, if Xander can do research, you can do it too." She said the last part with a wink.

"Hey! I resent that!" Xander shouted from his place on the floor next to the book case.

"This is ridiculous… No one has ever been able to defeat the First Evil. How can Buffy kill something that cannot be killed?" Anya said exasperated as she threw the book she had been reading on a pile of similar books.

"Gees! Thanks for the vote of confidence, Anya!" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Children! Focus please. I think that the first will take some time off to regroup after Buffy killed its minion the Turokhan. We need to find a way to defeat it before that. I've already spoken to the Watcher's council. They seemed concerned indeed about the return of the First… They mentioned some reinforcements…"

"What about Faith? I know she's doing time in some LA jail. Maybe we can use her help. We need all the muscle we can get, Giles." Buffy said.

"That's it?! The girl turns herself in and you're willing to forgive her after what she did to mom?" Dawn cried.

"No, Dawnie I didn't forget or forgive what she did to mom. What I know is that she could've broken out of that jail long ago if she really wanted to… She didn't! She's trying and we have to cut her some slack for it. I don't know what happened to her in LA that made her want to change, and I don't give a damn. If she's willing to help us fight the first or whatever it throws in our face, then we'll welcome her."

"FINE… You are the Slayer. You make the calls. But if she stabs you in the back, I'll reserve the rights to tell you ( I told you so)…"She said that and shut her book with a Bam, taking another from the pile in front of Oz and reading it.


End file.
